Detective Conan Q
by Mental Panda
Summary: Conan admission Detective Academy, and join the class calls Q. Unfortunately, he bumps into the other crime syndicate. What is going on between Black Organization and Pluto Organization?
1. The Flyer

**Detective Conan Q**

 _I'm Shinichi Kudo, a high school detective. While at an amusement park with my childhood friend and classmate, Ran Mouri, I witness a shady deal involving a man in black. Since I was so focused on watching the deal, I didn't realize his partner was sneaking up from behind me. He forced me to consume poison, and when I came to... my body had shrunk!_

 _If those men learned that Shinichi Kudo was still alive, they'd come back to finish me off, endangering everyone around me. At Dr. Agasa's suggestion, I hid my identity, and when Ran asked my name, I blurted out 'Conan Edogawa'. To find out more about those guys, I ended up living with Ran and her detective father._

 _The secret Black_ _Organisation. I'm not the only one who's secretly working to find out their identity. The Federal Bureau of Investigation - The FBI, James Black, Andre Camel, Jodie Starling and Shuichi Akai. He was the sharpest agent at the FBI, and an expert marksman, but then a CIA agent that had infiltrated the organization._

 _My body shrunk, but my mind didn't! I'm still a great undefeated detective!_

 _There's always only one truth!_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Beika Shopping District**

Two best friends, shopping together, Ran is browsing with her best friend, Sonoko, who always spend a lot of the clothes and accessories. While browsing, Ran listens Sonoko talking about how much she misses her karate boyfriend, Makoto. Ran does silent pray, hoping her best friend doesn't say a word 'Shinichi' out of her mouth. She misses him very much and just not want to think or talk about it causes making she feels sad.

Exiting the store and a flyer posts on the pole that caught Ran's eyes. She goes and removes a flyer from the pole, she reads a three words 'Dan Detective School' before she looks at the flyer and Sonoko sneaks attack from Ran's behind, then snatches a flyer from Ran's hand.

"Sonoko! What are you doing?!" Ran jumps in surprise.

"Look what we have here?" Sonoko muses see the flyer. Suddenly her face changes to gross out expression. "Urg, Wow, school has full of detective geeks that are truly EXIST?!." She shakes her head as asks, "Do you think about your husband, Shinichi?" She likes to tease Ran.

Ran's face turns red, as saying, "He is not my husband!" Grabs a flyer back from Sonoko. Ran lowers her head and says something that she is thinking, "I am wondering if Shinichi would like to attend Detective Academy?" Folding the flyer slowly then puts in her purse.

Sonoko snickers, "Come on, Ran! Look at Shinichi's ego! He will say something like 'I'm already a detective! I know everything, I don't need to go detective school.'" Try hard to mock Shinichi talks. She puts her arm around Ran.

Ran's lip twitches to smile, "You are right... I'm going to show Conan; I'm sure he interests in it."

Sonoko nods, "No Doubt. Glasses Boy is a detective geek after all!" A thoughtful of her, "But isn't a bit too young for him?"

Ran lifts head and pouts, "Actually, it says 'all ages are welcome' on it. Of course with permission from the guardian."

Sonoko shocks by this. "Will it put Conan in dangerous?"

"A school? Doubt it."

"I guess you are right." But Ran is still in doubt.

 **Mouri Resident**

Conan exhausts from playing with 'Detective Boys' all day at the park, and he envies Ai Haibara able to ditch them. Entering Mouri's home, take off shoes and slowly walking upstairs. He feels long day because have not gotten a new case for a month or haven't heard a news about B.O (Black Organization) lately like months. He is annoying, nothing to do except mentally cursing about drugs that shrunk him almost in two years ago. "Ran-nee, I'm home!" As best as he can put up child acts. He saw Ran puts a paper on the coffee table. He wonders if it was a ransom paper for a new case? He hopes so.

"Conan! How is your day?" Ran smiles, but her eyes sadden a bit, Conan sees it.

"I have fun!" Conan brightly. "What is this paper?"

"A flyer I took," His hopes for a new case shattered.

"Conan! You couldn't believe it! A new school calls Dan Detective Academy for Elementary to College students who are interested in becoming Detective!"

 _Wait what?!_ Conan thought it is cool and jaw dropping. "Wow, really Ran-nee?! Can I see a flyer?" Ran gives a flyer to Conan. He reads a flyer carefully, a bit doesn't convince about 'All ages are welcome' in case take the flyer with him, and the exam takes two days.

Doesn't know why he feels need to take the exam, no, more like he wants to. The name Dan Morihiko so familiar to him. Sudden he remembers Detective Dan Morihiko is a renown detective even permitted to have a gun. Better hide from Detective Boys, Conan feels sorry about it. _I will tell them later._

Ran sees in Conan's eyes are in awe, smiling, and she asks, "I can see in your eyes, Conan, you want to go and take an exam."

"Can I? Ran-nee?" Ran nods, "But first to ask my dad when he is home." Conan goes downfall.

He hears at Ran's giggling and asks her, "Why are you laughing? Ran-nee?"

"It's nothing; I told Sonoko if Shinichi interests in Detective School. But She might be right. It would boost his ego and saying 'Haha, I'm already a detective, I know all about it. Don't need to bother to go to detective school'." Ran smiles softly.

Conan twitches his eyebrow and dishevels his shoulder, _Is that suppose to be me? Sonoko was making up again_.

"What a brat! You think you can pass this exam for Detective School?!" Mr. Mouri bursts out laughing, and his tongue rolls like crazy. Conan closes the eyes, and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Go ahead brat, but don't come back and crybaby just because you fail!" Detective Mouri still in his laughter.

"Dad!" Huffs Ran.

"Thank Uncle!" Conan smiles at the annoying man. _I'm going to pass the exam_. "You taught me a lot, about detective! Uncle! I want to see myself If I can do it! If I pass, everyone will praise you!"

Boosting Mouri's ego, "You flatter me!" He laughs and rolls tongue, dreaming about people shower him a praise 'wow, you are a good teacher!', 'even 2nd grader can pass the detective exam'.

Conan rolled eyes. _Why am I feeling it is going to be horrible happen soon in the future._

"Isn't great Conan! Are you going to tell your friends?"

"No!" He shuts his mouth, from a mistake to speaks bluntly.

Ran glares at him, "Conan..."

"I will tell them.. I promise Ran-nee." he whimpers at Ran's glare. Not likely.

"Do you want me to escort you, Conan-kun?"

"Don't worry, I get it, they aren't very far."

"Ran get me a beer!" Ran sighs wearily for both of them.

 **Dan Detective School - Dan Morihiko's Office**

An aging man in the wheelchair, Dan Morihiko, is talking to his two assistants, glasses woman, Katagiri, and styling hat, Nanami, the master of disguise. "Entrance exam starts soon in two days. I am hoping to find kids with a lot potential." He wheels around to face the windows and says in a serious tone, "They will come out soon, I can feel it." Katagiri and Nanami are glance each other knowing what he talks about a threatening crime syndicate calls 'Pluto', their job is to hypnotize people to commit a crime.

"I have sent an invitation to few active High School Detectives, and all of them rejected except for one. Kudo Shinichi has not responded. I asked you to into researching, find out what happened to Kudo Shinichi?"

"I have been hearing of his name in the newspaper all time, but it stopped in two years ago, strike me odd because he loves to begin publicly. So, I went into research as you ask. I went to Inspector Megure, who know Kudo Shinichi very well. His Childhood friend, Ran, both have in common. I can't obtain information from his parents and his neighbor Dr. Asaga."

"Let me hear it."

"Everytime Shinichi appears to solve the case; he got a fever. Once he settled a case, then he told Inspector Megure not to credit him. He keeps avoiding his childhood friend Ran over every phone call, 'Sorry, I got cases'."

"Intriguing. I have a feeling; he is hiding from someone not wanting to risk everyone around him, and he is in danger. Not alone, he has few people with him, no doubt."

"What would you do? Why him, Kudo Shinichi?" Dan stares at the outside of the window, "I have seen him solving a case very well, no, he is good detective exceed my expectation. A lot potential in him, I want to teach him in my class." He closes eyes. "Nothing we can do."

 **Day of Entrance Exam - Tomorrow** **Dr. Asaga Resident**

"Ai Haibara! I'm sorry!" Conan whines at the sight of angry Ai Haibara.

"I can't believe it! You keep a secret from Detective Boys. So they wouldn't bother you?" Ai Haibara is fierce! Yes, she is angry. He just told her that he is going to take an entrance exam today! "Are they not good enough for you? Or you get sick of them?"

"No! Not that reason!"

"What is it!?" says, she folds arms, her eyes tell she is irritating.

"It is detective school! That is a reason! You know how awesome is that!"

"I'm sure more than that!" says, she glares. "I'm getting sick of put down Detective Mouri to sleep and solve a case!" Conan explosions.

Ai Haibara blinks, as saying in serious matters, "What is your point? That way to hide your identity! Remember!"

"They will not because they will look at me like eight years old kid good at puzzles." She shakes her head at his stubbornness. "Whatever you want! Just be careful!"

"I will Ai Haibara." Conan leaves behind.

"Fool... I have a bad feeling." Her spine chills.

* * *

A/N: Will Someone volunteer to do 'beta' this chapter?

Manga canon from Detective Conan only (Not include timeline). Also for Detective Academy Q a bit mix with Manga, Anime, and Drama (not include timeline).


	2. Exam One

**Detective Conan Q**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Train Station**

Conan runs in a hurry and sudden accidental bumps into the teenager boy. Conan stands up and looking up at the teenager boy is so nervous with unusual hair style, masses of white hair in the middle. Conan bows, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Teenager boy laughs nervously, "It's OK! I'm all right, see no injury. I'm Kyuu. What is your name?"

Putting up child-like act, as saying, "Hi! I'm Conan Edogawa!"

Kyuu blinks for a moment, "Conan, are you lost? Where are your parents?"

Conan sighs, "I'm not lost, my parents are overseas, and I'm going to be late." He moves away from the bald, chubby man is carrying an umbrella by hanging on his arm and load bills in his hand. Bumping hard into Kyuu and the bills fell all over the floor. Kyuu and Conan help picked up the bills and give it back to the man.

"Hey you two! Trying to steal my money! Officer!" Bald man accuses them.

Kyuu and Conan shout in unison, "What!"

Kyuu is in panic, "We picked up all of money that fell and gave it back to you!" Conan nods.

"Then why is there some missing!" The man grabs Kyuu's shirt and lifts. "The amount of money that fell is 115,000 yen."

Officer, man, Kyuu and Conan's heads turn around seeing a teenager female in uniform walks toward them and says, "To be accurate, nine 10,000 bills, three 5,000 bills. Two 2,000 bills and six 1,000 yen bills." The silent moment they stare at her.

"Officer, could you please count the money?"

The officer shakes off, "Ah.. yes, excuse me." He counts bills and surprise, "you're right! That's the exact amount!" Conan awe at her, 'she must have a photographic memory'.

Teenager girl grins, "That means he's not a thief!"

"Wa... Wait! I had 10,000 bills! I remember that much!" Man aggressively towards her.

She back off, "But that was the amount that fell, so there's no mistake!" Conan fed up about this, and then he tugs Kyuu and tells him to want to whisper. Kyuu lowers both body and head. Then listening to his whispers, eye widening full of awe, "You know too?"

Conan is in a daze, telling himself; why he felt trust Kyu and told him what he deduction.

"Why you little!" he dashes. Kyuu snatches his umbrella from his arm. "What did you think you are doing!?" Kyuu smiles and man scares a bit. "You want to fight with that?"

"No fighting!" Scolding from an Officer.

Flipping the umbrella open and everyone's shock the 10,000 yen falls. "The missing bill was inside the closed umbrella!" Kyuu picks up and give it back to the man, "Here! Good thing you found it!" The man grabs roughly then turns away and leaves, muttering himself about kids; Do not have a manner.

 **Train**

Kyuu and teenager girl are having a good laugh. For Conan, eyes cannot believe that they are on the same train as him. Sitting a seat not far away from them, he can hear them talking.

"Thanks a lot for saving me!" says Kyuu grinning.

She shrugs, as saying, "It was nothing, I just said what I saw. If it didn't add up, it would've meant stole it anyway!"

Kyuu asks out of curiosity, "Um.. can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"How did you know how much money there was? You even had the exact amount of bills right." She hums, "I remembered it."

"What! But the money was only on the floor for an instant!"

She smiles pleasantly, "That's enough for me! Do you know what a photographic memory is? Anything I see or hear even for an instant will be engraved in my memory forever! I was born with this gift."

He is in full of awe, "Whoa! So you can get a perfect on tests just by flipping through the textbook! Wow! That's so useful!"

She rolls eyes at the silly overexcites boy as asking him, "Can I ask you something too?"

He smiles, "Yeah?"

"How did you know the missing bill was in the umbrella?"

"Oh, that was nothing! You usually don't forget how much money you have, and that man didn't seem like he was lying either. But you also didn't were lying when you said how many bills there were. So that must have meant the cash went missing during the fall from his wallet to the ground. And Conan and I figured the only place for it to go was inside the umbrella on his arm!" He answers his deduction for her.

She blinks, as saying "Wait! are you tell me, Conan, too? A little kid who with you at the station and now sitting next to us?"

"Yep!" Kyuu grins.

"No way! Conan figured it out too! He looks a 3rd grader barely!" She stares at Conan full of awe or skeptic.

"I'm surprised too!"

"I'm sure I have sworn seen him somewhere before." A girl with a photographic memory, pouting and burrowing eyebrows.

"Really?"

Conan twitches in thought, ' _oi, oi I'm right here.'_

They snap out of it when hearing the train conductor's announcement the stop, "Yamadahashi, Yamadahashi."

 **Exam Place**

Conan exits the train and leaves two teenagers behind after hearing that they are going to take entrance exam also. He enters an exam room and signing up his name. The receptionist cannot believe her eyes, Conan is the youngest to take the entrance exam. Conan saw various people in the room, even he has seen the elder woman close to 70s taking an exam. Strangely cosplayer also. He finds one elementary school kid with a laptop is also taking an exam for DDS (Dan Detective School). He feels better a bit.

"Conan! You are here too!" says Kyuu stands next to Conan, smiling.

"What him too? I can't believe it. Hi Conan, I'm Minami Megumi." Megumi greets friendly. "Call me Megu."

"Hey, aren't you Megumi?!" A tall guy in jumpsuit bellows.

Megu perks at the familiar voice and says, "Saburoumaru-san! You're taking the exam too?"

Saburoumaru makes himself look good, as saying, "Yeah! Not that I want to be a detective, though! I'm just testing myself!" He laughs himself acting like doing the exam is a piece of cake, "If I do pass I might get a reputation, you see!" Megu thinks of him never change. Conan can tell how big this guy's ego is. "But if you and your photographic memory are my rivals... I, even with an IQ of 180, can't let my guard down either!" Conan decides not to listen to this guy anymore. Megu is told Kyuu how she met him, and Kyuu tries making friend with Saburoumaru, but he doesn't want it. Saburoumaru mumbles himself, "Even two elementary school kids are here too."

A sudden blackout, cause people are whispering around the room. 'What happened?', 'the lights went off..'

"No way! a blackout?" says Megu.

Kyuu shakes head, as says, "No... that is not. It's going to start! The exam!"

Conan hears an announcement from the speaker. "To those who have gathered to take the exam. The exam will now commence. Please look at the screen in the front." Conan has a hard time jumping look over the crowd as unable to see the screen, and he is about runs in front of the stage. But get a bit freak out by Kyuu picks him up and put on his back.

"Now, you can see it, Conan? I'm sorry to scare you." Kyuu laughs lightheartedly.

"Yeah! You surprise me! Thank you Kyuu-nii!" says Conan in child's voice. Megu seems surprised at Kyuu and Conan suddenly become a full focus on the screen.

Conan pouts in thought, 'The crime scene photo? The picture of a room is messy. Got in a fight or Culprit makes a mess?' He needs more information from the scene. Snapping out of thought and listening to the speaker again. "Everyone, did you see the image that was just put up? The scene you just saw was a room that may seem ordinary, but it was the site of an actual homicide case, and this picture was the only clue left behind. After the perpetrator had left, the victim took that picture with the last of his strength. The first exam is for you to solve who the criminal based on that photo. There will be more clues, however. The scene you just saw will not show again!" Victim took thoughtful of Conan 'So the photo of messy room picture _.'_

People in the room murmur, 'do you remember that?', 'no, I can't'.

Conan looks at second photo shows the opposite of the first photo shown, a room is clean on the screen. Listening to the speaker, "The crime took place near K. Lake in the five districts, in a one-room cottage in a resort. This photograph was the scene when the police arrived." The photo of victim showed on the screen, "The victim was cameraman Fushimi Kenzoushi, 28 years old. He held a first-degree judo belt, was 170 cm tall, and weighed 72 kilos." The picture of a snowy landscape appears. "In the month of clear weather following the December rains. He came to the plateau resort to taking pictures in -10c and below temperatures. On January 19th at 2:30 pm he was reported to have checked in." The image of corpse shown. "The cause of death being stabbed with a sharp weapon. The estimated time of death was after 1:00 am that predicted that after they attack he lived for ten to twenty minutes, and the picture taken then."

Conan is thinking, the culprit and the victim fought in the room that is a reason the room made a mess. The culprit has come back to the victim home to clean up the room while destroying the evidence. The first photo victim took pictures, Conan sees a pair of shoe is missing. The second photo, a pair of the shoe are there. Conan looks at six people standing with a number on them and a potted cactus on the stage. Seriously, a potted plant?

"People are standing on the stage are our staff. Playing the roles of the suspects. All six of them were staying at a hotel by the lake, two km away from the crime scene. They all had a motive at the time, and none had an alibi. The hotel that they were staying at had a public phone, and the police found evidence that there was a call to the victim's cottage. After questioning, these people of interest were taken into custody for further investigation. As you can see, three people had injuries to their eye, arm, or ankle. They all said these injuries occurred in accidents before the murder." Conan is listening carefully.

Number One: A woman smoking with her left hand. 'High unlikely, her watch is in her right hand.' Conan thought.

Number Two: A man with a broken arm. 'No,' he answers in his mind.

Number Three: A man with an injured ankle. 'If I was right, I'm sure this is the culprit.' he thought a deductive reasoning. 'The shoe put back because the perpetrator wore it after the fought and killed the victim, the ankle sprain. During the weather is at below -10c enough to froze the lake. The culprit across it to the victim's cottage before committing a crime. He can't skate again after the occurred because of the injured ankle.'

Number Four: A young man from high school with an injured eye.

Number Five: An ordinary man with no injury.

Number Six: An elderly man with a cane.

Saburoumaru is gloating on Conan's face, "Listen, little boy, if it is too difficult for you, leave quietly as soon as possible for your sake." He flicks his wavy hair, smirking. Megu glared unhappily about his loudly rude to a child.

"If you don't know the answer, it's fine!" Megu's eyes soften to Conan, trying to cheer him up.

Conan smirks, "No worries, I have a theory and the answer to this case!"

Kyuu laughs, "Little Kid got it too? Isn't cool? I know the answer too!"

Leaving Megumi and Saburoumaru bewilder, "No way! Already?", "You're just bluffing! you brats!"

Suddenly a tall, athletic build boy with rat-tail hair shows up out of nowhere and saying, "I got the sneaky bastard that killed the cameraman!" he smiles shined. "I figured out who it is!" Conan sheepish in thought, 'Great other strange person shows up.' Megu thought same. "With this!" Says rat-tail hair boy, show his dice in his hand. Conan is ticking off to think it is a joke or some dumb luck.

Megumi confuses, as saying, "With dice... you figured it out with that..."

He laughs it off, "Yeah! There were exactly six suspects! Well, if lady luck wants me to be a detective. Then she will show me the answer!".

"I'm speechless. You think can figure it out with just that?" Conan agrees with her.

The speaker begins, "Now we will explain the rules! The six suspects will now leave the stadium and head to different locations. You must 'shadow' the one you've decided is the perpetrator and deuce their destination. That location is where the second exam will take place!" Conan shakes his head at a huge group of people follow wrong suspects (examiners). Megu is close to panic won't be able to think clear to chose which suspects to follow it. Conan climbs down from Kyuu's back waiting till the room has significantly reduced the number of people.

Kyuu says in a low voice, "Megu! This way! The criminal is..." Conan resists putting a palm on his face about him saying to everyone. But is not so bad, Megu shut him up, and she is figuring out the answer to Kyuu's hint and Conan pleased with it.

Conan pulls out tracker tool of his pocket and pretending accident bump into number three suspect, a man with an injured ankle. Then he plants a tracker in it. Following the man the examiner nicely to get into the shopping mall is a disaster; almost lose the glasses in the crowd and bumping into people few times. Conan notices the man's coat changed, lucky, the GPS is still in it. He continues to follow him to the train station include paying a ticket and enter the car from two cars away that's where the number three man is. Conan comes into the next car and found teenagers, a boy and a girl, Kyuu and Megu in it. Kyuu sees Conan, and he greets, "Oh! You are here! For some reason, I'm relieved!"

Megu stays stunning at the young boy, "Wow, you are here by yourself!"

Saburoumaru, pony-tail guy, and a young kid with a laptop are in the same place as them. Kyuu points at the young child as asking to Megu, "Who is he?"

"He's a fifth-grade elementary school student that's put out a bunch of hit games. The genius programmer Narusawa Kazuma!" Megu answers.

Kazuma sees the examiner taking off the train, as a thundering, "Look he is on the move!" ponytail guy excites, "Let's go~!" The group arrives in the middle of nowhere in a green place.


	3. Exam Two

**Detective Conan Q**

 **Chapter Three**

"Is the second exam location out on a hiking trail!?"

"The station is deserted too."

"Anyway, let's just follow the culprit, we are gonna lose sight of them!"

" !"

The tall teenager starts to doubt himself, "Are you sure the injured foot is criminal?"

"Don't worry about it, look at the sign," a respond from Conan.

 _Please take nothing but pictures and leave behind nothing but footprints._

 _Managed by Dan Morihiko_

 _Detective Academy_

"This park is administered by the Dan Detective School.", "So the school owns this whole place!?", "No way!"

Conan gets an unpleasant feeling from Saburomaru like trying to sabotage the group. The tall ponytail boy's name is Kintarou Tooyama and somewhat descendant of the famous Tooyama Kinshirou (Conan doesn't know who is it) listening from Kazuma's information on his laptop.

"Hey hey! How the hell do you know that?" Surprisingly Kintarou.

"I've been searching the net! (Wireless). See! Minami Megumi is in the National Gifted Research Center, it's on the site. You have a photographic memory!" says Kazuma and keep going collecting information of wavy hair college guy. "And you are Saburomaru Yutakain the same program with an 180 IQ, and you go to Tokyo University!"

Conan blinks when Kazuma says an information about Conan Edogawa and it is surprising Kazuma lots, "Conan Edogawa aka Kid Killer was in a few newspapers, mostly relates to Kaito Kid, the Phantom Thief heists that he return jewels from the thief. He has a group calls 'Junior Detective Club' they are the same age as Conan; they have solved few robbery cases, murder cases, robbery-murder cases and kidnapping cases. He lives with famous detective known as Sleeping Kogoro!" The group astonishes about the young boy and Conan feels shrink by their eyes wide open as what the heck are you. "One more, he is well known in the police department in a few regions. Even some of them ask Conan for help!"

"Impossible!" Saburomaru faints.

Kintarou thought of Conan is kind of interesting guy has full of mystery and wearily of him.

"Wow, you are some genius?" Star-struck Kyuu and Conan shrugs 'you should say that'. "Who is Sleeping Kogoro?"

"What! I have many questions, but not now!" Exclaims Megu. "Oh yes! I remember! I have seen you in the newspaper! I still can't believe it! I do not know you live with famous Detective Mouri the Sleeping Kogoro!" She glares at Kyuu, as answers, "Sleeping Kogoro! Detective Mouri solve the case when he sleeps!"

Conan is sheepish in a thought _that was me._

"Ooo, wow! Is that even possible?" Confused Kyuu.

The others shrug as 'it just happens'.

"I have no data on that guy," says Kazuma look at Kyuu.

"I'm Kyuu!" grinning Kyuu.

"Ooh, we must follow the culprit!" shouts Kyuu. "He is crossing the bridge!"

The group arrives at the bridge "Huh? He just crossed this rickety bridge!" says Kintarou.

"We should hurry! He's getting away!" yells Kyuu.

"Wait! Kyu-kun!" Exclaims Megu stops them. "This might be another trap!"

Saborumaru puts up nice guy act, "Yeah, Megu-chan is right! I will cross first and test it out!" Conan's eyes narrow and know he is hiding something.

"Wow... You are amazing! You risk your life for us! I totally respect you!" Kyuu grins.

"That Saburomaru guy is unexpectedly friendly!" Kintarou frowns and Megu agrees with him strange about Saburomaru. They are watching Saburomaru and Kazuma cross the bridge while Conan searches for a warning sign and he finds a hole.

 _'The bridge must have a warning sign about weight limit because it seems wore out.'_ Conan inspects carefully; _The hole is new and fresh someone removes warning sign very recently! I can't believe that guy! Saburomaru! I better warn them!'_

"Wait!" Shouts Conan, in panic.

Too late the bridge collapses, Kyuu and Kintarou fall into the river, Megu is safe because saved by Kintarou.

"Crap! What are we going to do?" Frenzy Conan.

"Conan! Language! A kid shouldn't say that" Megu muse to the thought of the young kid swears. "They promise me. I'm sure they will be okay. Let's find another bridge."

Conan nods, "I hope I can meet them again!"

"Me too," says wearily Megu.

Conan and Megu find a second bridge along with Kazuma in their view and Kazuma joins in crossing the bridge together. Conan is relieved when he saw Kyuu and Kintarou getting out of the river. He walks away from Megu and Kazuma quietly and heading toward Kyuu and Kintarou.

"Hi Kyuu-nii and Kintarou-san"

The teenager boys' heads snap to Conan and Kyuu greets, "Hey Conan! Have you seen Megu and others?"

"They are doing fine, they will make a time for the exam," says smiling Conan.

"Great!"

The boys hear a voice "Help me!" from the below cliff, they are looking down and find a hiker is at the bottom. Conan looks at the hiker, and he finds very strange about it. Few things Conan finds to be odd, the beanie is clean and new, bottom of the shoe is spotless like never walk, the top cover of the sneakers worn out, and the cane it held isn't right for hiking tool. _So this is a test._

"I can't just leave an injured man here! Just hang in there I'll go and get help!" says boldly Kintarou climbs down the cliff.

"Wait! Kinta!" Kyuu attempts to stop him from climbing down all way to the bottom. "Let's keep following him!"

"Wha. What!" Stuns and confuses Kinta.

"If we help him we will fail the first exam!"

"He is right!" says Conan.

"Not you too little boy!" Kintarou explosions in anger, "You two punks! You guys sure fooled me all you care about is the exam! You? Even abandon someone injured to finish?! That's not what detectives do!" He grabs Kyuu's shirt bring closer to his face and giving a furious glare at Conan.

"If I explain now we will lose them! Leaving this guy is the right thing to do!" says nervously Kyuu.

"Leaving him... Is the right thing?" Kintarou lowers his voice.

Kintarou find determines in Kyuu's eyes and he says in a confident, "Please believe Conan and me!"

"Tch! Fine! I will believe both of you right now. But I will kill you if I don't like your reason!" Kintarou and Kyuu are running off fast to follow the examiner have left Conan behind.

"You have to kid me!" Conan disbelief.

A pretender hiker shouts out, "Where do you guys go?! Aren't you going to help me!? Hey hey!"

"Hey, Uncle!" Conan yells back.

"Little boy! Are you going to help me?"

Conan ignores as asking, "Where is your wheelchair?"

He sees the pretender hiker's face ingeniously surprised.

"So do you have a wheelchair!"

The old man with goatee chuckles softly and finds him fascinating same goes to Kyuu, "What is your name boy? Aren't you suppose to be going to the exam by now?"

"My name is Conan Edogawa. I guess going now. Bye Uncle!" Conan is about to run, but an interruption by the siren warning a dam is beginning open. "Uncle! Are you except the dam open today!"

"Don't worry about me!"

Conan witness awesome gadget the old man have, pulls a string from his watch, then throw and the string hooks a branch and lift him up. "Cool gadget! I want one!" ' _I'm so telling professor about this!'_

The branch snaps. "Aaah! Uncle!" yelling out fear Conan. The man holds it like his life is depending on it.

Kyuu runs, drops, and grabs old man's arm trying to pull him up. Conan takes off his suspender, put around the tree stretching the suspender and give it to Kyuu, as saying, "HOLD IT!" Conan clicks a button to pulling them up, and it's succeeded.

"Interesting gadget you have Conan-kun!" a lot grin from Kyuu.

Conan sighs out of relieving a bit exhausting, but he doesn't have time to rest, and then he runs off to leave them behind.

 **Second Exam - Classroom**

Conan enters the classroom with out of breath, walking slowly toward the desk and grab the quiz paper then find the available desk to sit. He sits down and look at the quiz paper and can tell few difficult questions to answer.

 _I can't believe little brat is here! Doesn't matter too bad for him, the quiz is too hard for him._ When Saburomaru thought of Conan, he spits his name.

Megu is happy Conan made it, but worrying about Kyuu. She shakes her mind off, then back to the quiz.

 _At least you make it Conan. I hate to say I'm surprised. I don't mean to run off and forget about you, forgive me._ Kintarou thought wearily. _Where_ _is Kyuu? What happen to him? Doesn't matter, just focus on the test._

Conan smiles when he saw Kyuu enters a classroom and the exam end in 10 minutes.

Saburomaru is having a fit!

Megu and Kintarou are quite happy.

Megu and Kintarou amazed at Kazuma finish quiz first and left classroom quick.

The bell is ringing as the exam ended! Conan has overheard that Kyuu only answered one question, Megu and Kinta faint by hearing about it. Conan shakes his head wondering is Kyuu going to be fine.

The Second Exam finish.

 **Beika Park**

"Where is Conan? We don't see him all day," frowning Ayumi.

"Maybe he got cold again!" a groaning loudly from Genta.

"Why don't we visit Conan-kun's place?" Mitsuhiko suggests.

"Great idea! Let's go!" Exclaims Ayumi, runs off and the boys follow behind.

 **Mouri Resident**

Ran prepares a dinner by chopping vegetables. She hears the doorbell rings from down stair. She goes and open the door, the detective boys, Conan's friends are standing there.

"Hi, if you ask about Conan and he isn't." Ran's smile soften when she sees kids.

"Where is Conan?" shyly Ayumi.

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?" The detective boys ask out of curiosity.

Ran put hands on her hip and eyes narrow, "I see. He didn't tell you." Ran gave a flyer to detective boys. "That where he is going. He promises me to tell you. I can't believe it Conan-kun."

The detective boys are dropping jaws at the flyer, "WHAT HE TOOK EXAM WITHOUT US! DETECTIVE SCHOOL!"

"Maybe he thinks that he is too good for us!" outrage Genta, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, no. Not Conan-kun! Impossible," whimpers Ayumi.

"I have except it. He acted weird yesterday like to keep secret from us," Mitsuhiko shakes his head.

"Why you do not tell us sooner?!"

"I forget, sorry guys."

Ran shakes her head, disappointment as saying, "You can go home. I have to talk with Conan-kun."

After the detective boys left. Ran starts cooking dinner; then she hears the door opens and closes.

"Ran-nee, I'm home! I have a long day!" Conan sits down on the floor next to a coffee table, exhaustion.

"Conan-kun... I have to talk you about..." Ran eyes narrow at Conan. He gasps slowly, hear a voice from Ran call his alias name in a stern tone.


End file.
